


My Bed, My Room

by DirtyBadWords (Penneay)



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penneay/pseuds/DirtyBadWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Finn said he could sleep over Puck thought no problem. Too bad two teenage boys don't fit into a twin anymore. Now where should he sleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bed, My Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. This is my second attempt at smut. This is a little raw. In the fact that the story is a little unedited. Anyway I thought i'd put little puckurt out there. Enjoy!

Puck sighed. It seemed that Finn had once again forgotten to use his head. Of course this incident was pretty negligible, seeing as he was simply missing a place to sleep for the night. Oh, he remembers Finn's suggestion that they share the same bed and how his stocky best friend would even take the wall side but after laying there sharing the tiny twin bed that Finn had had since he was 7 and Ben 10 had a bright future he wasn't really feeling it anymore. 

Fed up with feeling his friend’s feet drifting where they should not and his junk pressing where he definitely doesn't want it to press, Puck gets up to seek better pastures. Namely in the form of Kurt Hummels bed. He was a little surprised that he hadn't thought of it before

With new determination and a stiff leg Puck set out to the kitchen and therefore to the basement where Kurt resided. Stumbling slightly in the dim lighting he finally arrived at Kurt's door. He started to enter but hesitated because he was sure he heard a moan. Pressing closer to the door he listened closely. Not hearing anything he figured it was a fluke and opened the first door to the basement. Slowly and not-so-quietly he walked down the stairs, through the lounge area and to the second door that lead to Kurt's room itself. As he walked he heard the moan again. 

Puck smirked. 

Who knew that prudish Hummel would be watching porn while his family slept upstairs. Maybe that's why he had it soundproofed like he did, his musicals be damned. 

Puck was excited because of the opportunity this presented! While the moans continued on the other side of the door he rubbed his hands together gleefully because if he caught Kurt rubbing one out he would be sure that ice queen persona was just that, a persona.  
Breathing heavily with nerves, or arousal he wasn't sure, but he pushed open the door only to stop on shock at what he saw before him. 

There with only a thin sheet covering his movements was one Kurt Hummel. He looked nothing like Puck expected. His hair was messy like he's been twisting it in the sheets and his face an torso was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. His eyes were closed and his body jerked with the ferocity of the movement of his hands. Puck looked down at Kurt's crotch where Kurt's hand movements were focused. 

Puck was confused because while it looked like Kurt was enjoying himself his movements were all wrong. The side to side movement was all wrong and there was no bulge in the sheets. In fact the only time he'd seen those movements was-- 

Unless Kurt had a pussy. But those didn't happen in real life! That was the shit seen on medical mysteries and bad pornos. Nobody had-- had a boypussy. 

Pucks thoughts were interrupted by a loud moan from Kurt and an uptake in his breathing. It seemed Kurt wasn't going to recognize he was here with how far he was caught up in his own pleasure. 

This was fine with Puck as he had a plan. 

Kneeling down at the edge of the bed he carefully reached out for the sheet and pulled it down about three inches. Quickly he looked up to see if Kurt noticed but aside from adjusting his legs he seemed to be unawareness fact Kurt's adjustment lead to him tenting the sheet more and shifting it down some more himself. Encouraged by this development Puck pulled the sheet the rest of the way and quickly ducked down in case Kurt looked up. Waiting a few moments he looked up again only to get a face full of puffy pink pussy. 

It seemed that the removal of the blanket didn't deter Kurt in the slightest and his hand was moving just as fast as before. With his movement it almost seemed that he was getting close I climaxing. However none of this mattered to Puck whose sight was focused on Kurt's little wet situation. Around Kurt's hand he could see that Kurt's pussy was a perfect pink. There was a small triangular patch of hair on his pubic mound but besides that he was hairless and smooth. All the way down. 

Swallowing Puck came to a decision

Smoothly he raised up and set his sights on the winking hole just within his view. That sweet little cunt would be within his grasp soon enough. Leaning down until his face was right between Kurt's legs. And to the soundtrack of Kurt's moans Puck enacted his most risky decision since sleeping with Quinn. Holding his breath as to not alert Kurt to his position he reached out with tongue. 

"Mmhmm! Mmmm! Ohh!" Kurt moaned above him with surprise as Puck licked firmly across the hole before him. 

Kurt tried to raise up but he couldn't get his bearings to be able to. Instead he thrashed his head reaching down to grab at what was causing those wonderful sensations and pull it closer. Feeling the strip of hair on the otherwise bald head he called out as he wrapped his legs around the person bringing him such pleasure. 

"Ooh! Puck, Puck! Oh-oh-oh yes! Puck right there!" 

Puck allowed Kurt to wrap his legs around him and encouraged it allowing his hand to support Kurt under his ass. He even lifted the other boy a bit to get a better angle so he could really get in there. 

And get in there he did spearing his tongue so that it reached as far as possible within Kurt. He moved one of his hands,supporting Kurt's lower boast with one arm, so he could start putting his fingers in Kurt's cunt along side his tongue. 

"Ohhhh! Yes! Yes! Do that do that! Move your fingers more!" Kurt shouted trying to pull Puck up to get the wonderful mouth on his clit. 

And never let it be said that Puck can't take a hint. He moved his mouth up liking swiftly over Kurt's clit and then putting his mouth around it and sucking. As he applied steady pressure to the little nub he started moving his fingers, now three, faster within Kurt. His palm made rude slapping sounds against Kurt's skin and had pulled Kurt farther up to really get in there and work Kurt over the way he wanted to. 

And all that payed off with Kurt scratching and pulling him in, his heels pushing at Pucks shoulders as he tried to get him closer. His breaths came out shorter as he got closer and closer and closer. 

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Yes! Yes! Don't stop! Don't stop! Right there !"

And when Puck crooked his fingers up one, two, three times it sent Kurt over the edge. Back arching and pussy gushing,

His climax rolled through him in waves. As soon as he thought it was finished another wave of pleasure washed through him as Pucks attention on his clit and to his g-spot didn't let up. Soon he was pushing Puck away because he couldn't take anymore attention down there. 

Puck kneeled on the bed. Unknowingly they had moved up the bed as they got more involved in each other. Now Kurt's head was near his headboard and Puck was about halfway his hardness straining almost unnoticed in his pants. Adjusting himself he looked at Kurt who looked at him panting with hooded eyes. 

"Hey" Kurt whispered. He was feeling shy, never in a million. Year had he thought this was an event that could have occurred. Not only that but he didn't understand why Puck was still here. 

"Hey" Puck whispered back. He moved up the bed until he was laying over Kurt their noses touching. 

He looked into Kurt's eyes and Kurt into his. Slowly he leaned down and pecked Kurt on the lips. Once, twice and he continued the kisses getting longer and not forceful as they continued. 

Kurt kissed back with all he had his mind still muddled after his orgasm. Reaching up he wrapped his arms around Pucks neck and pulled his body closer wrapping his legs around Pucks waist only to feel his hardness through his pants pressing against his still pulsing pussy. Kurt rolled them so he was on top, straddling Puck and sitting on his hardness. He continued kissing Puck but slowed it back down until he was nibbling on his lips. 

"What -kiss- was -kiss- all that" Kurt asked around lingering kisses

Sheepishly Puck explained, "I was coming down to see if I could sleep down here with you when I saw you thoroughly enjoying yourself. And I thought the situation too good to pass up."

A little hurt, Kurt looked down at the boy below him, " So this was just some opportunity for you? Just another chance to prove yourself huh?"

"No! I mean yes, but you're thinking about it wrong. I did what I did to make you feel good. Not for me." Puck tried to explain

Reassured Kurt smirked down at Puck and then leave down to whisper in his ear " then I guess I'll make you feel good to"

Moving down the bed Kurt started removing Pucks pants. He could remove and inch or so of fabric and then press a kiss to the revealed skin. Slowly until nothing was keeping him from Puck cock but the distance between them he removed the other boys clothes tossing them on a nearby chair. Then he slinked back up the bed to join the other boy. Straddling him so that when he sat down his wet pussy covered Pucks dick in wet heat. 

Slowly he slid back and forth stimulating the hard length beneath him. He looked up in smirked at Puck. 

“Feeling good?” He asked salaciously.

Puck groaned, “I’d feel even better if I was inside you.”

Getting impatient himself, Kurt lifted up and lined Puck dick up with his hole. Looking Puck in the eye he swiftly dropped down encasing Puck in smooth hot walls. 

Puck groaned loudly only to be shushed vehemently by Kurt.

“Do you want my dad to come down here and investigate?” He asked. 

Fearing that the pleasure that was only just getting started would end if Kurt got pissed at him Puck shook his head no. Kurt gave him one more glare before shifting with the length inside of him. Back and forth. Back and forth. One twist. And then up and down.He moaned.

“Mmmm, are you going to leave this all up to me?”

Puck was still a little out of it but snapped back to attention when Kurt questioned him. Not to be doubted he winked and the thrusted up displacing Kurt slightly. Again he thrust up into the tight, clenching harder than before bouncing Kurt on his length. Kurt grunted and moaned placing his hands on Pucks thighs behind him to gain some stability while Puck roughly fucked into him.

They soon built up a rhythm with Kurt meeting Puck thrust for thrust. The room was soon filled with the sounds of skin on skin. Moans and grunts rising in volume as the two forgot their surroundings. 

Puck could feel himself nearing his peak and shifted so he could thrust deeper into Kurt. He moved one of his hands off of Kurt’s waist and put his hand on Kurt’s pubic mound, thumb just reaching that sensitive little nub that Kurt had been rubbing so frantically earlier. Copying the motions he saw Kurt doing earlier he worked to bring Kurt to the edge as well. Thrusting up, while pulling Kurt closer he could feel his dick pulsing.

Kurt moaned as his clit was stimulated. He was almost there. He clenched his hands and his hole thrusting down harder as he reached his climax. Feeling that familiar rush of pleasure he beared down hard with his release, wetness hittin Puck stomach as he rode through it. As he fell forward he heard Puck’s dick releasing into him and his grunt of release. Both laid gasping trying to catch their breath.

Kurt looked into Puck’s eyes before giving him a searing kiss that had Kurt’s hole twitching around Puck’s oversensitive length. 

Pulling away Kurt smiled, “Next time you stay over just come right to my room.”


End file.
